


It's The Game

by jb_slasher



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Athens 2004, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Game

He's standing here for the fourth time in the course of a week and he's going to cry. He sighs multiple times during the anthem and he almost runs from the photographers and the audience and... Ian.

And he got it all wrong: Ian's game is not swimming. His game is making Michael feel uncomfortable in all the right ways in all the wrong places at all the wrong times.

What bothers him more is Pieter who's playing that same game with both Ian and him; that they're both eagerly responding to it.

It makes him feel like a slut.


End file.
